


It Is A Small World

by HolyColorfulPig



Category: Star Trek RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Play, Bottom Chris, Dom/sub, Gay Sex, Half-Alpha, Half-Omega, M/M, Mpreg, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Protective Zach, Romance, top zach
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 12:57:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8533963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolyColorfulPig/pseuds/HolyColorfulPig
Summary: 脑洞开大就忍不住写出来，Alpha！Zach/半A半O！Chris。





	1. Chapter 1

他隐约听到了脚步声，像是有一群人从他身边跑过，他感觉到鼻子下依旧一片温热，血蹭到了布料上。这真是不幸，他在前三十分钟——大约如此，他在一辆SUV上一路颠簸，他很确定，因为被那些只能在电影里看到的壮硕保镖绑起来塞进后座时，摸到了车后盖。他在庆幸，自己没有被扔进后车箱，他不敢保证那宽敞的空间还会有点别的什么。

他是一个大学教授，循规蹈矩，兢兢业业，志向不过是希望自己桃李满天下，教出一个诺贝尔奖的获得者。

“Christopher Pine？”

Chris左边的一个人开口说话了，他的声音带了一点狐疑，接着是一阵窸窸窣窣的衣料磨蹭的声音，他大概是知道那人拿出了一张纸。

“对，我是。”

有人的手指在蒙住他眼睛的黑布上扯了几下，然后是一声闷响，咒骂声炸开来。他惊恐地僵坐在位子上，冰冷手铐的链子压在了座位上，他居然还在疑惑那是不是真皮的沙发。Chris闻到了医院里消毒水的味道，像是要验证他的问题一样，几声皮鞋踏过光滑地板的声音离他越来越近，接着是金属砸在盘子里令人胆战心惊的噪声。

Chris咽了口唾沫，一只戴着橡胶手套的手捏住了他的下颚，在他试图挣扎并大声尖叫之前撬开了他的嘴巴。他下巴上的肌肉在颤抖着，Chris决定，如果那人敢把他的舌头扯掉，他会在这前面就咬断他的手指。

“把你的牙齿挪开，小子。”Chris浑身震了一下，绷紧的下颚放松了一些，另一只没戴手套的往里探进去。他尝试合上嘴的同时，也许可以称之为“医生”的人恶狠狠地朝他的膝盖一踢，液体瞬间浸湿了黑布，伴随着一声从喉咙里挤出来的呻吟。

“你要干什么？”他还在发抖，男人放开折磨他的嘴，他敏锐地捕捉到药片在瓶子里弹跳的声音，下意识绷直了身子。

“这不是《死寂》，蠢货，没有人要你的舌头。”男人走过来，再一次捉住他的下巴，将两粒药丸倒进他嘴里，然后强行灌了半杯水。

Chris咳嗽着把药吞下去，对方意外地解开了绑在他脑后的结，动作比刚才一连串的施暴轻柔多了。他在感受到微弱的光亮后眯起了眼睛，脸撇向一边，他惊魂未定地继续喘着气，还有一方面是不想让站了一屋子的人看见他挂在脸上的眼泪。

“还真是Robert的儿子。”他看清了面前男人的长相，黑发，棕色眼睛，还有——Chris的目光在他的脸庞上停留了片刻，在对方回看过来时移开了视线，他大概是有意大利血统。

“你认——认识我父亲？”Chris瞄到了对面人胸前的牌子——Zachary Quinto，这不是一个寻常的姓氏，他开始猜测自己的记忆在被人推进车之前就断片了，这可能不是美国，不是洛杉矶，说不定他被人卖到意大利某个偏远地带。

Zach点了点头，他看起来并不在意分别站在门口和办公桌后的四个人，Chris认为黑帮老大或许都需要那么几个大汉作为保镖，但是，Chris皱起眉头，他发现Zach对自己上上下下打量起来，毫不掩饰地直视他的双眼——这位Mr.Quinto一点儿也不像黑帮老大。

“这不是意大利，你的脑袋都在想什么。如果不是因为你的父亲……”Zach往门口瞥了一眼，他不觉得Chris能逃过一劫，没有人能从这里出去，“你也不会落到我手上。”

Chris垮下嘴角，尝试着动了动被桎梏在背后的双手，换来磕碰发出的刺耳声响。他再一次抬起眼皮瞧了瞧Zach。

“这是哪里。”

“好问题。”Zach耸耸肩，把刚才抓在手里的药瓶子丢到了桌面上，Chris隐约看见了“Omega”的字样，接着瓶子被Zach转了个方向，标签对向了他自己，“你是个Alpha。”

Chris翻了个白眼，也许在这里只有这一点能让他稍微提起兴致，“废话。”

“看来你的父亲没有对你全盘托出，这事没这么简单。”Zach又看了看门口，他知道还要再几分钟就会有一个人被带走，可能是隔壁的，也可能就是Chris，“你要是个Alpha，就不会有人他妈的白费心思把你绑到这儿，钱可不能解决一切问题，他们不会要钱的，把你父亲的资产全送给他们，你也出不去。”

“你是个Omega，Christopher。”

Chris瞪大了眼睛，他用一种怨恨的眼神狠狠剜了Zach一下，他痛恨这个词语，他很清楚这意味着什么，因为他的母亲就是。这个世界还保有着旧时代的阶级分划，每一个国家都声称他们在宣扬性别平等，他们会让Omega去工作，给Omega特殊保护；Alpha犯罪会受到法律的制裁，他们不会因为性别而被给予宽容的减刑。Chris的后背被汗水濡湿，他急促地呼吸，用力眨了眨眼睛保持清醒的神志。

“你怎么敢这么说，我在分化的时候去过医院。”Chris的心脏在胸腔中狂跳着，他发觉Zach几乎难以察觉地嗤笑了一声，“我拿到了化验单，那几个字母我不会看错。”

Zach突然站了起来，拿起了一直放在桌上没有动过的仪器，走到Chris身边，后者瑟缩了一下，被医生的眼神钉住，僵硬地等待那个仪器发着红光以及连续不间断的嗡鸣声扫过他的全身。

“56%Omega，44%Alpha。”Zach读出仪器上的数据，他近乎怜悯地看了眼Chris，“没有一个人是纯粹的某种性别，你们可怜的身份证上的属性都是取比值最大的那一个。”

“这不可能。”Chris哼了一声，他瞪着那个仪器，仿佛这样它就会自爆，掩盖他还是一个Omega的事实。

“我有你所有的医疗记录，你在15岁的时候去测试真实性别。”Zach低头看着数据表，“那还不到真正的测试年龄，这些数据随着年龄增长是会变化的，我保不齐你再过几年就是一个纯Omega了。”

“你自己也说了那没可能。”

“在这个基地就有可能。”Zach搬了一把椅子，坐到Chris对面。他惊异地发现那个Robert嘱托他保护的儿子有着一双蓝得透彻的眼睛，那与他先前见过的所有都不相类似，“你要在这里度过十周。到第十周，你还没有被带走，你就可以出去了。”

“我怎么知道这是不是真的。”

Zach没有理睬Chris的上一句话，“他们只抓Omega，也许你对黑市上的催情剂有所耳闻，它们都是从这里输出的，运送到世界各地。正规的催情剂会放在成人用品点售卖，但是，你知道，催情剂里从Omega体液中提取的纯度不能超过36%，他在某种程度上跟毒品没差。”

“Omega到一定的时间就会发情，他们不需要这个。”

“这里60%的催情剂，都不合法。他们就是在造毒品，他们不会故意把Omega弄死，但过程的痛苦让很多人丧命，不死的都送进精神病院了。”

Chris搓了下手，他意识到自己的手心积满了汗水，他试图控制住自己不让手腕颤抖，但丝毫没有用。

他当然清楚现在的国情是怎样的，没有人管Omega，他们的生死跟其他人没有任何关系，他亲眼目睹被人拖进深巷中轮奸的Omega，他也没有管。Chris低下头，盯着自己衣料上的一处褶皱，他怀疑这就是报应，进到这种社会渣滓建立的基地。

“十周，”他听到自己透着恐惧的声音，“十周，我们要在这里做什么。”

Zach张了张嘴，又闭上了，从抽屉里取出了一个文件夹，Chris瞥到了一长串的名字。在Chris打算开口询问时，从门外传来的尖叫粉碎了他压在舌下的问题。

“那是什么？”他注意到Zach的手腕抖了一下，一张纸滑到了地板上。

“有人被带走了。”Zach言简意赅地说，把纸捡起来，Chris看到了自己的名字，被加粗加黑，下面还用七个序号标出了别的名字，“看到房间里的仿真人了吗？”

Chris点点头，他们的动作比人类僵硬，穿着或许是基地里的制服，站在原地一动不动，他们可能在等一个命令，或者有遥控控制他们。

“下面七周，每一周，你要扮演不同的角色。每个人物有做备注，你要按里面的要求做。”Zach停顿了一下，一部分的他不是很想把一个残酷的事实告诉Chris，但他别无选择，“被识别出，你就死定了。”

杂乱的小黑点又浮现在Chris眼前，他的心脏随着门外一次又一次的撞门声跳动，他听到了女人尖利的喊声和啜泣声。他的嘴角抽动了一下，垂下目光盯着自己的膝盖。

“什么叫被识别出来。”

“你看到那几个仿真人了，对吧。他们的系统不复杂，但针对人类的复杂性。”Zach发现Chris比前几个不情愿被抓进来的Omega冷静得多，“你要扮演七种角色，我会配合你。你在进来之前被录入资料库，从你的普通信息到高级信息，包括你的行为性格特征。你接下来的所有动作，还有表现，某一项——我可以坦白地说，只要有一小点符合，你就和那个女的下场一样。”

“我想这也是非法项目的其中之一吧，这里是不是都布满了监控探头，然后满足部分人群的需要。我说的没错吧。”

“当然。”Zach不会怀疑为何Chris知道这么多，他可清楚Chris被绑架了多少次，他的老爸又为此付了多少赎金，那些钱堆出来的不是别墅豪车，就是这样的违法基地。

“我求求你，不要——不要带我走，我可以再试一次！”

“她要被带到哪里去。”Chris清晰地听到有人暴打那个女性Omega的声音，她在走廊上挣扎，而整层的人都会为之恐慌，他们该庆幸今天被带走的不是自己。

“你要想好了，”Zach站起身，把椅子拖回办公桌后面，“你要服从我的指令，我叫你怎么样，你就得怎么做。包括——”

他刻意地停顿了一下，目光在Chris臀部扫过。

“我操你，你也得给我乖乖趴在桌上让我上你。”

“我可以再来一次，给我一次——一次机会！不要带我走——”

Chris闭上双眼，随着铁门关上的咔哒一声，那个女人的号哭戛然而止。


	2. Chapter 2

这让他记起了一些不算好的事情，当Zach领着他穿过房间的另一扇门——他进来时只顾盯着那个帅爆的医生，没有注意到仿真人，甚至是这一扇就在Zach座位后方的小门。他开始猜测自己会被带到哪里去，Chris敢肯定的一点是，绝不是压榨Omega的破地方，因为Zach看起来没有刚才显得那么紧张了，特别是在女人撕心裂肺尖叫的时候。

“我们要去哪里，”Chris的手暂时放松了一下，他们在另一扇铁门前停住了，他隐约听见了从门后传来的声音，“他们，他们会一直跟着我们吗？”

Zach注意到Chris兴致格外高涨地观察那几个穿着严肃的仿真人，他看起来没那么拘谨了，甚至朝其中一个人眨了眨眼睛，听到Zach一声嗤笑，撇了撇嘴把目光移开了。

“你该不会介意跟你的同类人聊聊天？”Zach抓住Chris的袖子，把他推进房间里，铁门在他们后面咔哒一声关上了。

“你这话真没劲，说不定几天后我就见不到他们了。”Chris遇到Zach的眼神，声音低了下去，最后耸耸肩往他背后缩了一下，“我猜，我每天都要来这里，像养老院的老爷爷老奶奶跟他们围坐在一起讨论什么是这个时代最伟大的领袖？要不然就是今天电视上美食节目播出了什么内容？”

“当然，如果你们在这里安静一点，就不会死得那么快。”Chris被Zach阴沉的脸色吓了一跳，听到他故意恐吓人的话却毫不在意。

“好吧，好吧，看来这十个星期你就是我的鸡妈妈了，Mr.Quinto。”

Zach不得不说这个新来的——他试图忽略Chris因为走在他前面而不停晃动的臀部——他妈的，要是没人认真检查他的身份证，肯定被塞进电视上愚蠢相亲节目的Omega一组。也难怪，数据从来不会骗人，他就是个Omega，别管他以前怎么样，没发育完全的小男孩谁会管上不上床这回事，起码他现在就是个Omega，像巧克力冰淇淋外层的脆片，甜得发腻，又让人回味无穷。

大概是Robert早就策划好一切了，一手把自己的资产都藏得严严实实，在洛杉矶一个偏僻的地区安静地住下来，尝试让所有人都明白再没有什么跟Pine家族有关，能闹得满城风雨的大事发生。但大约没有人能预料到他在这个辛苦对付了十几年的对家的基地安下了、完全可以让对方倾注了数十年心血的付之东流的隐患。

这消息没往Abrams的宅邸里透出一丝，一点儿都没有泄漏，哪怕Robert心爱的小儿子顺顺利利地进了这个基地，到了姓Quinto的人手里，都没有引起他的怀疑。

不过谁知道Robert给Quinto的钱到底够不够，如果你愿意认为是别墅，豪车，或者随便一个南亚地区的小岛屿。

或许吧，反正Robert一个字都不会说。

Chris更不会知道了，他现在对于这个看似是老年人读书会聚集地的房间刮目相看。严格来说，这不能称作房间，会显得它小得不可思议，而事实上，它宽敞得几乎超出Chris预想的面积。这不会是建在陆地上的基地，他绝对有骄傲的资本，让人将它置于土地之下，他们的头顶上说不定就是哪一片著名的沙漠或者平原。

“它……它以前是军事基地吗？看起来那么像一个地下武装军队，你们打算什么时候叛变？”Chris抬头看着天花板，他们的视线被接合得密不透风的钢铁板阻挡了延伸，上面嵌有的圆形大灯照亮了整个大厅。

“别这么说话，Christopher，在这里谈政治还是有风险的。”

也可以这么说，就像是所有人在影视作品中见到的，供犯人放松那么几分钟的大厅一样，它只是大得让人瞠目结舌，但这里还是有穿着制服排着长队的人，慢慢悠悠地晃过每一个检查口。Chris从Zach口里听到他他会被送到自己的小隔间，但事实上在接下来的日子里，每天过半的时间都会跟他们专属的医生待在一起。“这和签了卖身契有什么区别！”Chris被Zach踉踉跄跄地推搡到了队伍的尾端，Zach在他身边一言不发。金发的教授绞着手指，他不觉得刚才那句话有何处不妥。

“你住在哪里，我会跟别的人一个房间吗？”Chris咽了口口水，大厅里Alpha和Omega混杂在一起的感觉一点都不好，他怀疑这里一个Beta都没有，好友最初跟他形容Alpha扑向Omega跟丧尸围城分毫不差。Chris打了个冷颤，他悄悄瞄了一眼Zach，跟上缩短的队伍。

Chris见过饿虎扑食的样子，但他不敢确定自己会不会成为那一只虎口咫尺边上的羊。

“不，你会一个人，一个人待在冰冷冷的房间里，那里只有铁架床，铁桌子，铁椅子，和那些冰冷冷的仪器——能把你脑浆打出来的仪器一样。”站在前一个人身边的医生转过身对Chris说道，他戏剧性地压低了声音。

“噢，你吓不到我，没有水平的恐吓。”Chris瞪了他一眼，在对方短促地笑了一声后，往Zach旁边靠了靠。

“他说的是真的吗？”Chris在Zach耳边小声问道，他圆睁着眼睛，尝试不让一丝恐慌溜出来，“他们……他们看起来都挺不高兴的。”

没有人会因为被抓进来而高兴。Zach努力咽下了这句话，因为这会让Chris更局促不安，“到处都可能有人觊觎你的屁股，你再把笑容挂在脸上，你给我担心被人堵进墙角。”

Chris的肩膀垮了下来，他不是一个人待着吗，最多和Omega打交道，除此之外不就只有一个Mr.Quinto了吗？他还有将近一半的成分是Alpha。

“快点，上前来。”站在检查口的基地人员朝Chris招了招手，另一只手里拿着号码机。Chris前面的那个人被对方用力抓住了手臂，在颤抖着想要缩回去之前，得到了一串会永久留在皮肤上的数字。

“Quinto。”Chris注意到监管人几乎不动嘴唇地念了Zach的姓，他知道Zach向他点了点头，落在他小臂上的机器是另外一台，上面的数字显然比他刚才见到前一个Omega的短得多。

“208。”

监管人又恢复到凶神恶煞的样子，冲着下一个人吼道，他身后那个卷头发的孩子抖了抖，往前一步。当Chris回头时，他看清了上面的号码。

“3891。”

“为什么我的数字跟别人的不一样？嘿，Quinto，Mr.Quinto？”Zach揪住了他的后衣领往远离其他批次的Omega群的方向走去。嘈杂的声音渐渐弱了下来，铁皮天花板也显得矮了一些。

“我有名字，Chris。”Zach停了下来，Chris没刹住撞上了他的背，他抱怨着揉了揉鼻子，“你叫我Zach，我叫你Chris。”

“好吧，Zach，你是不是意大利人？”Chris点点头，伸出手让对方重新给他铐上手铐。

“不是，你从哪里看出来我像意大利人？”Zach抬起头盯了Chris片刻，Chris稍稍皱了下眉头，“我没有唱着歌告诉你这些乱七八糟的规则，你就该清楚我跟意大利一点关系都没有。”

Chris忍住了要出口的那句“长得像”，“我以为你跟Quinto家族有关系，我听我爸提起过。”

“你是个教授，Chris。”

“你说的没错，从小都过着循规蹈矩的日子，我爸从来不告诉我关于他的工作，我进过他的书房，翻过他的抽屉，我知道他有把枪。那是我小时候。我上高中的时候就全明白他是做什么的了，那把枪的子弹是满的，它可能那几年都没有少过子弹。但我拿到加州伯克利的录取通知书之后，你看过我的档案，所以你清楚我在大学期间被绑架过四次。当然啦，我没有断胳膊少腿的，我不知道他们是谁，但他们每次要的金额都很庞大，说实话，我不知道我爸能不能提出这么多现金，但起码我一直活到现在，直到我下班的时候被人拖进了我以为是变态科学实验的基地。”

“你说，等我回去，学校会不会把我给开除。”Chris停下了脚步，他离自己的隔间不远了，但莫名的焦虑锁住了他的双腿。

“我跟你说过了，你要想清楚，你不一定回得去，Pine教授。”Zach叹了口气，朝Chris走去，他不会知道Chris到底在想什么，但有些委屈的样子，他大概明白了几分。

Zach不觉得他自己能为Chris而感同身受，他的确是个可怜的家伙，Zach对他还存有一丝同情。他大概是不会告诉Chris他的父亲下落不明，如果在这之前Chris发现Robert已经有好几个晚上没有回家的话。

“你可以考虑来这里工作，要是你愿意的话。”Chris嫌恶地翻了个白眼，而Zach在一旁乐不可支。他是个教授，他可不会在课堂上和学生讨论罗德里格兹，然后把那些恶心的肠子扔到幻灯片上。

“谢谢关心，我会考虑的。”Chris往前走了几步，链子拴在手铐上，晃来晃去的，“我就问一句，这里的晚饭有土豆泥吗？”

“没有土豆泥，如果你要吃土豆，”Zach皱了下眉头，“厨房里的一大盆土豆都能送给你，然后你就负责把皮给削了。”

“看来我得换个称呼了，这里不能叫什么狗屁基地，它就是监——”

Chris住口了他听到了别的声音，这里本来应该只有他们两个人，他以为会安全得要命，不会在第一天就倒霉地遇到这种破事。因为那个声音并不寻常，有东西砸在地板上，或许是软物，在地板上滑动了一阵，其间夹杂着水声，还有大量的不明物体涌到了地面。

他的目光从Zach的脸上移开，下意识地后退。他转了转眼珠子，在艰难地吞咽了一下后，猛地弯下腰开始干呕。

“转过去，快点。”Chris被Zach推进了一个角落，刺鼻的气味蔓延开。他的手揪住了Zach的袖子，手指在慢慢收紧。Chris的腰撞到了墙，随着他一声惊恐的尖叫，那些东西完完全全涌现到他们面前。

这有点难以形容，它们看起来原先应该是人体内部的某些器官，还有连接器官之间的血管，混合着可以称作为融化的肉流了出来，黏稠的物体舔舐过地板砖块接合的缝隙，血液和化掉的肌肉组织铺在地面上。也许有人把它们塞进了巨型的搅拌机，零零碎碎的身体构成部位散落四处，生出一种令人作呕的血腥味。

Chris发出了一声啜泣，他背靠着墙，拼命扯住Zach的衣服。不得不说这是年轻的教授第一次亲眼目睹这样的情况，连解刨青蛙都会给他带来一定的不适感。他的睫毛发颤，紧紧闭上了眼睛。

Zach扶住了Chris的肩膀，硬是把他拽到了前面。Chris跌跌撞撞地走了几步，但还是死死抓着Zach的衣袖不放，那是他唯一的救命稻草了。

“你给我听清楚了……”走廊那一处传来脚步声，一大波人在往这边赶来，Zach掰过Chris的脸，让他正对着自己。Chris的眼睛里充满了恐惧，他咬着嘴唇，下唇开始泛白，“听好了，如果他们来问你，你就说不知道，不论他们说什么，你都得说不知道。”

Chris用力地点点头，“那是什么……”

Zach瞥了一眼Chris身后的一滩烂肉，只有人头的部分还稍有轮廓，其他的全融在了血水之中，“我告诉过你，他们提取Omega的体液，作为催情剂。提取之后他们不能维持人形，需要药物保证，每周服用，时间差一点……就是你现在看到的样子。”

基地的监管人已经到了走廊的那一头，他们朝两个人跑来。

Chris在回头之前，Zach的双手拢住了他的脸颊。他最后看到的，是蓝色眼睛中荡起的一阵涟漪。

“你记住，他们问你什么，都说不知道。”

他们扯住了Chris的后衣领，猛地往地上一砸。


	3. Chapter 3

他头痛欲裂，大概后脑勺遭的一记重击是用他们别在裤腰的棍子敲的，他没力气去摸那个包肿得有多大，同样还有一个原因让他动弹不得的，是箍住他双手手腕的皮圈，它们被固定在床上。Chris抬起眼皮，天花板上明晃晃的灯晃成了重影，他闻到了消毒水的味道。他呻吟了一声，试图抬起上半身的时候，发觉了绕过胸前的宽皮革带，它比铁质链子的质地柔软很多，但没什么弹性，收得很紧，即使不这么做，他也无法逃脱。

“208号？是208对吧？”他听到了一个陌生的声音，“嘿，别装死了，小子，还有人有话要问你。”

Chris眨眨眼睛，他脑子里的无线电波又开始工作了，嗡嗡作响，嗞啦的白噪音在他耳边挥之不去。他可能是要死了，因为他看见医生拿着一根针管。

“那是什么，你要给我安乐死吗？”Chris小声问道，他转头往旁边看去，都是他不认识的人，他没有看见Zach，或许他还好好地待在他的办公室，“还是说你是来救我的？”

“都不是，如果你想要这么早就死，别那么麻烦，我的手术刀就在旁边，你要觉得哪个好看，我可以屈尊给你脖子上来一下。”他现在倒是看清了黑色头发的男人，下巴上有些胡渣，他看起来有点疲惫。

“不，哪一个都不好看。”Chris的喉咙发出抗议，它就快报废了，疼痛，说话的声音嘶哑粗糙，他开始狐疑那些混蛋不止给他脑袋一击，“也许你裤带上挂的钥匙圈不错，能给这手铐一个解脱吗？”

男人嗤笑了一下，他的方式和Zach有些类似，“你想太多了。”

“说吧，为什么我又到了这个鬼地方。”

“我们都知道你这个倒霉的小子看到了不该看的东西，你本来也得是同样的下场——见鬼的，谁想到Quinto使了什么法子，你还能躺在这里。”他说着拍了拍Chris的床铺，上上下下地打量了一番Chris，“或许你得明白有一点，就是我们会经常碰面了。Karl，Karl，Urban。”

“好吧，Karl，我叫Chris——”

“我们都知道你叫Christopher Pine，别急着报名字，这不是什么学校交友会。”Karl翻了个白眼，他的脾气和他本人一点儿也不相符，他长得有点像Chris高中时候学校里的校医。他不认为Karl向来给人一种暴脾气的感觉，仅仅是因为太过紧张的气氛让他显得很烦躁。

“Zach在哪里？”他转了转眼珠子，不想一直盯着天花板，那几盏灯刺眼得要命。Karl坐在旁边的小椅子上，手里的勺子叮叮当当地敲着茶杯边缘，他刚刚脱掉了手套，沾染着血迹躺在边上。

Karl沉默了一会儿，也许是不知道怎么跟Chris解释。

“他会跟那帮人一起过来的，然后你只要当着他们的面，把你看到的一五一十说清楚，你就可以保住小命回到舒适的小隔间里。”Karl说着转头看了眼门口，寂静无声，从他的视角看过去仅能看见一盏白炽灯，偶尔闪烁一下，又归于平静。

“这里还有人吗？”

“有，”Karl突兀地停顿了一下，Chris在这空档间听见了脚步声，但那声音窸窸窣窣，“你不会想看到的，他们被关在里面。”

是的，这个基地，仿佛每个人都乖乖地锁在房间里，无论是什么地方，是监禁他们的小隔间，医生工作的办公室，还是此时此刻Chris躺着的屋子里。

他有一个疑问，一个困扰他大约二十分钟的疑问。

“他们会把我带走，然后榨成那个样子吗”Chris忍不住问道，因为这个披着白大褂，说实话看起来有点像法师的医生，比他在这里见过的别的人和蔼多了，尽管他也只认识Zach。他听着自己把这句话讲出来，又恐惧地打了个寒颤。

“起码目前不会，他们至少还觉得留着你这条命有点用。”Karl站了起来，Chris发觉那些脚步声更近了，这下听起来就是货真价实的脚步声了，“不然就不会费尽心血把你扔到我这里来修修补补了。”

Karl看到Chris瞪大了眼睛，他动了动手铐，接着他又补了一句，“他们下手是真的狠，你的后半脑差点就没了。”

走廊的灯忽地闪了一下，然后是乌央乌央的一群人像大水灌了进来，乌黑黏稠。Chris被人松开了皮革条，以及打开了手铐，他就像从网里抓出来、还在垂死挣扎的鱼，现在被人拽出渔网，任人宰割。他挪了挪屁股，铁架床在他的动作下咯吱地晃动了一下，在意外安静的房间里显得十分怪异。

Chris看到了Zach，他的蓝眼睛在一瞬间睁大了，然后垂下眼睫。Zach站在一群大汉中间格外高挑，因为实际上他不壮，他只是高，比Chris还要高一点。他抿紧了嘴唇，面部轮廓变得僵硬起来，他的目光在Chris身上停留了片刻便移开了。Zach知道这个时候有人在观察他，他不用转头就能感受到若有若无的视线。那个人又看了看Chris，向前走了一步，静止的氛围突然破裂了，因为一个人迈着步子走了出来，站在了Chris面前。

“Christopher Pine。”这个名字被他在嘴里咀嚼过无数遍——准确的说，是这个姓氏。他接触叫Pine的人没几个，仅有的那一个就给他留下了深刻的印象。他不喜欢Pine，整个家族，特别是Robert Pine，现在还包括他的儿子，Chris Pine。他大概是有想过，放Robert的儿子一马，他什么都不知道，在大学当着教授，过普通人过的日子。但他转念一想，既然Chris生在这个家里，他和Pine脱不了干系，他怎么就能确保，哪一天Chris不会接了Robert的班，把Abrams赶出他的地盘。

他推了下眼睛，露出一个笑容。单看这个人，他和那些搞金融的人无异，和那些坐在办公室里的高层精英人士也无相异之处。

“你想问我什么？”Chris咽了口唾沫，注视着他坐到Karl刚才坐过的椅子上，而眼下Karl站在一旁，白大褂让他看起来想要和墙壁融为一体，他没在看Chris，只是焦虑地搓着手。

他笑了一下，丝毫没有受到屋内紧张气氛的影响，不过老实说，这气氛的源头就是他自己。Chris和他的老爸一模一样，他很敏锐，和他的父亲一样。但他不觉得Chris能够洞悉他的意图，他显然还没有到Robert的水平。他只是很警觉。

“我认识你父亲，一个好人。”他避开了Chris的问题，Chris皱了下眉头，“Jeffrey，Jeffrey Abrams。”

Chris没有听过这个名字，从他的反应来看就知道。他只是点了点头。

Zach下意识地攥紧了手，随即松开。这也是一件好事，起码Chris不会因为Abrams曾经做过的烂事而当场大发雷霆，如果是这样的话，他不敢保证自己能和Chris全身而退。Zach对Abrams的了解并不深，但Zach至少很清楚他会为了扫除障碍而不择手段。他们这类人都是这么狠，他们亲手杀的人不多，多半死在他们雇佣杀手的枪口下。Robert也不例外，虽然Zach不会告诉Chris这一点。

“好的，Mr.Abrams，你想问我什么？”Chris的目光揪着Abrams不放，他紧盯着男人坐下来，翘起腿，在自己身上上上下下地打量。他很不舒服，特别是有人在他面前端正地坐着，当着一堆人的面，他感觉自己被剥光了扔在他们眼前。

“我本以为，是我的手下抓错了人，把你送进来。”Abrams刻意地停顿了一下，“我在决定跟你父亲联系之前，发生了一个小小的意外。虽然那算不上意外，但对于你来说，恐怕是的。”

Chris知道他指的是什么，但他没有接话。

“所以我打消了那个念头。首先，你要明白——”Abrams忽然放低了声音，他的身体稍稍向前倾，“到过这儿的人，按照常理，不是死在这里，就是死在回家的路上。如果我放你出去，我怎么能确定你就会守口如瓶，不把我的小秘密透露给FBI？”

Chris抬眼看了看Zach，后者不易觉察地轻轻摇头，Chris的眼神闪烁了一下去，回到Abrams的脸上。事情往一个意料之外的方向发展了，他的心里晃过了一个荒唐的想法，也许对方真的会跟他父亲联系，最多，再要一笔赎金。

“你父亲欠了我的钱，”Abrams的笑容变得不太一样了，那看起来有点阴狠，“他不适合赌场，在赌桌上输了别人几千万美金，他拿不出那么大数额的钱。然后，你知道，我帮了他一把。”

Chris背在身后的手悄悄比了个中指，操你妈的，我爸从来不去赌场。

“所以你觉得我就值那几千万美金，你不跟我父亲联系，就是想把我抵押在这里，直到我父亲给你钱。”

Abrams的意图明显不只这么简单，Zach知道Abrams不是一个会轻易露面的人，他从来没有私下见过一个如待宰羔羊的Omega，或者在这里工作的医生。

Abrams端详了Chris片刻，这位大学教授身上还有一种固执的劲，或许这么多年以来，他都认为向来是这样一个套路：Chris被绑架——因为Robert的死对头终于看他不爽下手了——Chris被救回去——因为Robert手里像是有永远都花不完的钱把他赎回来，或者给了别的什么东西作为对等的交换。Chris忍不住想他多少次被人用物质来衡量，不过这么多次加起来，他也算蛮值钱的。

“不，如果是你想的那样……”Abrams的笑意深了几分，他对于Chris现在紧张兮兮，不住地往他身后看——他当然知道Chris在看谁，Zach，Zachary Quinto，刚进来不久就看上了这漂亮的半Omega的医生——十分享受。他大致是很笃定这个教授会屈服，屈服于他接下来要曝出的各种让Chris难以接受的事实。Abrams为此感到愉悦，以及惋惜，后一个因为Robert的儿子本来可以安安全全地待在家里，或者在学校，过着两点一线式的安稳生活。

“后来我居然收到了一封邮件，这对我来说，算是个真正的意外了。你父亲可是亲自把你送到我手上，Pine，你要想想，美食都盛好了端到我面前，甚至告诉我免费享用，一顿大餐，我有什么理由拒绝？”

“胡说，你是多喜欢骗人，编个谎话也脸不红心不跳。”事实上，Chris在听到Abrams的一席话时，就像深海导弹。

“不，不，你也真喜欢疑神疑鬼。耳听为虚眼见为实，这和你父亲也是一个样。”Abrams没有显露出一丝尴尬的模样，他依旧镇静地坐在椅子上，“你说像不像，Quinto？”

Zach因为忽然被点名而挺直了背，他下巴上的肌肉绷紧，“我与Mr.Pine并不熟悉，先生。”

撒谎。Abrams的脑海里冒出这么一个词。但Zach说得跟真的一样，Chris在心里嗤笑了一声。

“我不这么认为，Quinto。”Abrams的声音冷得吓人，他对于Zach的回答一点也不满意，他不喜欢这个基地里谁都学会说谎，连测谎仪对他们都无可奈何，“监控探头总不会骗人，你看上这可怜的金发教授了。”

他的嘴角抽动了一下，准备反驳，但Chris比他快了一步。

“你说反了，先生。是我想跟他来一发，就在你那间恶心的工作室里。”Chris尖刻地说道，他满意地看到Abrams面部扭曲，镜片后的眼睛瞪着他。

他听到Abrams几乎不动嘴唇地说了一个词，婊子。

“那我们现在的目标就很明确了，我管不着你和我这儿的医生要干什么见不得人的勾当，要是你被干死了，跟我一点关系都没有。”他前倾的身子向后靠去，Abrams露出一副势在必得的样子，“那封邮件上说，你是难得的半A半O，Robert打算把你带进来做实验，我没有理由拒绝他。这算，他还了这个人情。”

他们无法根据Robert的手机号追踪他的行径，信号消失的地方是在他家门口的一条河中，他们在监控中同样没能发现Robert的身影。事实上，Abrams已经做好了一步步吞掉Pine家业的计划。

“Robert Pine在哪？”最后跟Robert有过直接接触的只有他的儿子，而Abrams不会从Chris嘴里挖出什么有用的消息。

Robert把他的儿子扔进来，即使Chris一不小心死了，他还能好好活着。他想要Robert的命，还有他小金库里的钱，而不是Chris。

“我不知道。”

“你有的是时间想起来，要是你那小破脑袋真的记不起，你大可把他小金库里的秘密都吐出来。”Abrams转头看了眼Zach，后者站在阴影之中，神情不可捉摸，“我会让你的医生给你来一剂猛药，要是你死了，我只能可惜断了条最可靠的找到Pine的线索。”

又是窸窸窣窣的声音，大水渐渐退去，声响消失在走廊尽头。

Chris悄悄看了眼Zach，他径直朝Chris走过来，后者不明所以地向后挪动。接着他在离Chris几步的地方停了下来。

“看来……”

Karl抬起眼皮瞧了眼Zach，抽了张纸擦擦椅子，悠闲地坐下来。

“我得提前你的发情期了。”

言外之意就是，我得提早上你了，做好心理准备吧，Chris教授。


End file.
